


Toying Around

by RogueVio (AthenaxVio)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotic Hypnosis, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/RogueVio
Summary: Vio discovers a kink he didn't know he had.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Toying Around

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Don't Like, Don't Read.

He doesn't know how long he's been like this.

Vio jolts against the bed, cum pooling on his stomach as he spills again with a strangled cry. He can barely- barely understand what's happening to him, any thoughts he might have had broken down to the rawest sensations. Shadow's cock keeps spearing into him, dragging out his pleasure until it's almost painful, and Vio can't get his eyes to focus on him, not as deep into trance as he is.

He tries to say something, words slurring together, but Shadow has other plans.

"Nuh-uh." He says, voice soft and firm, the only thing penetrating the thick fog dulling Vio's thoughts. He's drawn to Shadow's voice, instantly enraptured, nerves alighting in anticipation as he waits for a command. "No talking. Just lie back and take it."

Vio does so with a moan, thighs trembling beneath Shadow's hands. He tries, really tries to remember how he got so deep to begin with. And Shadow thrusts again, hot and thick and stretching him so nicely, the head rubbing against his prostate, and Vio's thoughts dissipate like smoke in the wind as he arches.

"Good boy." Shadow praises, breathless and husky, and it sends Vio spinning, spiraling, dizzy and deep. There's only this- Shadow's voice and cock and hands, the body he can only feel because Shadow allows it- making him sink into oblivion as he's fucked and tranced and  _ used. _

Shadow trails his fingers through the mess on Vio's chest and stomach, lazily rocking into him. "Open your mouth." He says, touching his fingers to Vio's lips and Vio does with a heady moan. "Clean this off." Shadow grins down at him, a thrill going through him as Vio wraps his lips around him obediently, suckling and rubbing his tongue against Shadow's fingers.

"It's so easy to get you like this-" He says breathlessly, watching Vio's eyes roll as he rocks against his prostate again. "I don't know what it is, Vi, but it's so easy to pull you under. You just want to please me, is that it?"

Vio nods, whimpering. He does, he wants that, he'd do anything to make Shadow happy, let him pull Vio down and deeper and use him until there's nothing left. It's thrilling and maybe he should be terrified to have fallen so deeply down this rabbit hole, but he trusts Shadow and Shadow would keep him safe and it all feels too good to worry about it.

"Of course you do." Shadow shifts, his hips pulling flush with Vio's and Vio keens breathlessly, the new angle pressing Shadow's cock insistently against his prostate and grinding it there as Shadow lifts Vio's legs over his shoulder and bends him nearly double. "You're so deep right now, I doubt you can think of anything else."

Vio sobs out in agreement, too far gone to speak or do anything but grip the sheets as Shadow rocks into him. It's torture, it's not enough and too much at the same time, he just wants Shadow to keep talking, to pull him deeper, let him come again,  _ something.  _ He opens his mouth to say something, beg for more, moan Shadow's name- and he's met with a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, no." Shadow says. "I said no talking. Good toys don't talk."

Somehow- somehow Vio is undone by that. He cries out as he comes again, cum splattering across both their chests, white blooming across his vision as he loses all sense of control. He hears Shadow cursing above him, his pace stuttering as Vio squeezes him like a vice. Shadow fills him up, thick and hot, and when he pulls out Vio can feel the trickle of cum leaking out of him. It makes him feel hazy and used and hot, and-

  
Shadow grips his chin, tilting Vio’s face up to look at it, a huff of breath leaving his lips as he watches Vio’s eyes flutter. It’s arousing, dizzying, tying Vio’s pleasure to the trance and the trance to the pleasure, watching him soak up everything Shadow says and does without thought or worry- he gets off on it as much as Vio does.

  
“You liked that, huh?” He asks, and it’s a rhetorical question and they both know it. Vio pants for breath, his reply swallowed by the weight of Shadow’s words.  _ Good toys don’t talk. _ “You wanna be a toy for me to use for a while?”

  
Vio doesn’t want anything else. He whines and nods, blinking blearily up at him, and Shadow grins and spreads his legs again and thrusts into him and all Vio can do is moan.

* * *

When he's awake and aware and clean, wrapped up in Shadow's arms and the blankets on their bed, Vio murmurs: "So. . .the toy thing?"

Shadow laughs softly. "Sorry." He murmurs. "I got carried away."

"I liked it." Vio admits. "It was. . .interesting."

“By ‘interesting’ you mean you got off on it more than you thought you would.” Shadow says, snickering at the look on Vio’s face.

  
“Smartass.” Vio grumbles, shoving his face into his collarbones.

Shadow brushes his lips over Vio's forehead, his hand rubbing up and down his spine. Vio sighs into his chest, content.

"What would you as a toy look like?" Shadow asks. "So I know for next time."

Vio considers it. "A doll." He murmurs. "Is that what you meant?"

"Hm. Dress up and posing and the whole she-bang?" Shadow jokes. 

He doesn't expect Vio to blush, or look at him with so much heat in his eyes. "Maybe." Vio murmurs. "We can see what would be good for both of us."

Shadow grins. “Next time?” He asks, knowing that there will be. Vio is as eager to experiment with this as he is.

“Next time.” Vio breathes.


End file.
